I'm Alone
by RotaraAmber
Summary: Saat kau dihianati oleh sahabatmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Saat kau melihat dia lebih bahagia saat bersama dengan teman barunya, akankah kau tetap membuatnya kembali mempercayaimu?


**I'm alone..**

**Fandom : Inuyasha**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Tipe : T**

**Disclamer : Rumiko Takahasi**

**Warning : sorry gaje atau membosankan**

**Yaaap! Miwa kembali setelah.. Kira" setahun off dr fanfiction. Kali ini Miwa mau menampilkan sebuah cerita bertemakan friendship.**

**Kisah ini Miwa ambil inspirasi dari apa yang Miwa rasakan pada teman Miwa.**

**Semoga ceritanya menyenangkan dan menghibur para reader.**

**Enjoy! Don't like don't read **

_**I'm alone in the darkness...**_

_**I open my mouth and sing a song...**_

_**I'm alone.. No one have hear my voice..**_

_**Even her...**_

_**I lost what I love...**_

_**My tear falling down along with my body...**_

_**God.. Can I really take that beautiful relationship?**_

_**I say something bad about her..**_

_**Without know what she think or feel...**_

_**My tear won't stop..**_

_**My eyes all red...**_

_**I say something embarrassment.. **_

_**After all that, she say she never hate me..**_

_**I don't know what I have to say...**_

_**But... I relieve... She same like me...**_

_**We crying at the same time..**_

_**And that time...**_

_**We know our relationship.. **_

_**Will go along again...**_

**I'm alone**

**Kagome**

Aku berjalan melewati hamparan bunga yang bermekaran di tengah padang rumput yang luas itu. Suasana saat itu benar-benar damai, begitu tenang... Namun tak berhasil menyembuhkan luka hatiku yang sedang sakit. Aku mengepalkan sebelah tanganku di depan dada. Berusaha melupakan segala kejadian menyakitkan yang baru saja aku alami. Kejadian yang tidak bisa aku tarik kembali dan aku harus menerimanya.

Perkenalkan namaku Higurashi Kagome. Sekarang aku duduk di kelas 12. Saat ini aku sedang mengalami hari yang sangat buruk. Tanpa kusadari aku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk pada sahabatku, Sango.

Saat itu aku sedang kesal. Aku bingung. Aku marah dan tanpa menurut komandoku, mulutku mengatakan hal yang sangat terlarang untuk kukatakan.

_'Aku benci padamu! Jangan pernah tampil di hadapanku lagi. Pergi sana kau dengannya! Kamu bukan sahabatku lagi! Kamu penghianat!'_

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang di kepalaku dan terus menghantuiku. Aaaargh... Ada apa denganku? Kenapa? Kenapa kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku? Seharusnya aku bisa mengendalikannya. Tapi kenapa.. Kenapa saat itu tidak bisa? Apa karena aku cemburu? Apa karna aku kesepian? Aku tidak tau. Semuanya mengalir lancar ke arah yang berlawanan dari apa yang hendak aku lakukan, dan menghancurkan semuanya.

Saat itu aku tidak bisa mengandalikan diri. Napasku terengah-engah. Setelah sadar dari dunia khayalan aku melihat wajah syok Sango. Matanya yang tampak kaget, tubuhnya yang berubah tegang.. Dan.. Air mata yang coba ia sembuyikan. Hancur sudah. Sango pasti tidak mau berbicara padaku lagi.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku berusaha membuang semua pikiran itu dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah. Aku menebarkan mata melihat sekeliling. Waktu kecil, aku dengan Sango sering sekali bermain di sini sampai memecahkan vas bunga. Ibu dan bibi marah-marah terus. Aku tersenyum kecut mengingat semuanya "_Tadaima_" Sahutku. Souta keluar menengokkan kepalanya dari ruang makan.

"_Okaeri, Onee-chan_!" Balasnya. Aku tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya kemudian berjalan ke kamar.

Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur yang saat itu terasa sangat keras. Sekeras perasaanku saat ini. Aku muak sekarang. Kuusahakan agar tubuhku mau bergerak ke arah meja belajar dan mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas. Kucari kontak Sango. Apa aku akan mengirim _e-mail_? Aah sudahlah aku tidak peduli.

Kulempar ponselku kembali ke dalam tas. Biar kucoba berbicara padanya saja besok. Mungkin aku bisa menjelaskannya.

Aduuuh.. Telat! Telat! Tinggal 5 menit lagi sebelum bel dimulai. Tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Saat aku hendak menutup mataku baru saja kusadari bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh dan aku telat.

Kulangkahkan kakiku sekencang mungkin "Pak! Jangan ditutup dulu!" Tampaknya bapak penjaga gerbang menyadari keberadaanku dan menghentikan kegiatannya menutup gerbang. Saat itulah kugunakan untuk menerobos masuk.

Wah.. Selamat. Saat hendak kembali berlari, kudengar seseorang meneriakkan hal yang sama denganku. Kutolehkan kepalaku melihat siapa yang ada di sana dan ternyata dia Sango. Ha? Kok dia bisa telat? Biasanya kan dia datang paling pertama kok bisa telat?

Apa aku harus menyapanya? Ia sudah berjalan mendekat. Ia mengusap keringatnya yang berada di keningnya. Wajahnya memerah karena kelelahan. Tampaknya ia tidak menyadariku. Untuk itu aku bisa tenang. Aku harus cepat. Klo berdebat dengannya di sini bisa gawat jadinya. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi Sango keburu menyadari keberadaanku. Kudengar ia berkata "_Ohayou_!" Sapanya dengan senyum terpasang menghiasi wajahnya.

Dia tidak marah? Dia tidak?! "_O.. Ohayou_!" Balasku gugup "Mau jalan bareng? Kita musti cepet lho, nanti dihukum sama Sesso-_sensei_" Saranku. Ia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Tapi sebelumnya aku merasakan kalau lengan seragamku ditarik "_Doushita_, Sango?"

Ia masih menunduk. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertutup topi. Karena tidak ingin menambah suasana tegang, aku kembali berbicara "Um.. Sango? Kita harus cepat ke kelas lho. Mau dimarahi nanti?" Suaraku mengecil. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku jadi aneh sekarang. Padahal aku ini jenis orang yang tidak takut akan apapun. Namun melihatnya yang seperti ini benar-benar membuatku seperti penjahat.

Bukannya cepat berlari, Sango malah melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku kemudian memelukku. Wow.. ada apa dengannya sekarang? Ini di halaman sekolah. Jika ada yang melihat bagaimana?

Ya ampun.. _Kami-sama_ kau apakan sahabatku ini?

Aku memberanikan diriku lagi untuk berbicara "Um.. Sango, kalau kita tidak cepat ke kelas nanti dimarahi Sesso-_sensei _lho" Aku mengulangnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi tampaknya Sango sama sekali tidak merespon. Haduuh. Bagaimana ini? Saat aku kembali asyik dengan pikiranku yang melayang entah di mana jauhnya, kudengar Sango mengucapkan sesuatu "_Gommenasai_"

He? Maaf? Dia meminta maaf? Kenapa? Bukankah harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu? "Ano.. Sango?" Kurasakan baju seragamku agak basah. Kok basah? Jangan katakan. Sango menangis! Oh no~ keadaan tambah memburuk. _What should I do_? Oh ya "Sango.. Kita bicaranya nanti saja ya-"

"Saat itu.." Dia berbicara "Saat itu aku sangat kaget. Saat Kagome mengatakan hal seperti itu. Itu adalah yang pertama kali. Aku syok. Meski kamu terkesan galak, kamu tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu" Tangannya yang melingkar di pinggangku gemetar "Tapi aku tidak marah padamu. Sebab kalau kamu sedang marah, kamu kan suka kehilangan kontrol dirimu kan? Kemarin aku tidak mengejarmu ataupun mengatakan apapun padamu karena aku tahu sepertinya-bukan, memang aslinya akulah yang membuatmu marah. Aku juga hendak menghubungimu tapi aku merasa tidak berhak. Maka dari itu aku diam saja"

Ia menggeleng pelan. Aku berusaha untuk menghentikan bicaranya "Sango aku-"

Sango berjdiri menjauh "Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau jadi sahabatku lagi. Itu keputusanmu. Aku akan menjauh darimu kalau kau memang mau tapi sepertinya aku memang harus melakukannya ya.. Sekali lagi. _Gomennasai_, Kagome-_chan_!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu ia berlari sambil menintikkan setetes air mata kemudian berlari menuju gedung tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Apa yang ia katakan lagi? Aku tidak mau menjadi sahabatnya? Apa yang ia katakan?

Aku harus berbicara dengannya. Ini tidak bisa terjadi. Aku berlari mengejarnya. Tapi sia-sia. Ia sudah menghilang. Sepertinya ia sudah kembali ke sekolah.

"Inuyasha! Kamu lihat Sango tidak?" Tanyaku pada Inuyasha yang sedang berbicara pada sohibnya, Miroku.

Ia nampak berfikir sejenak kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Miroku "Uum.. Sango? Tadi aku melihatnya berjalan ke kantin.."

"_Arigatou_" Ia ada di kantin. Baiklah aku akan menemuinya. Tapi saat aku hendak berlari Miroku kembali mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bersama dengan Rin!" Lanjut Miroku. Ia bersamanya? Lagi? Setelah berkata tidak mau menjadi temanku lagi sekarang ia bersama Rin? Aku tau anak itu imut. Ia lebih feminin dariku, tipenya sama seperti Sango. Tapi kan aku yang lebih mengenal Sango lebih baik.

Apa kejadian tadi pagi itu hanyalah sandiwaranya, agar aku merasa bersalah karena melakukan hal yang jahat padanya kemaren? Benar-benar… Aaargh.. sudahlah. Bodo amat sama tuh orang. Selama ini kupikir ia teman yang baik. Tapi nyatanya.. Ia membuangku karena tau ia memiliki sahabat yang lain? Yang lebih baik? Yang benar saja! Penghianatan! Ini namanya penghi- Aaargh bisa gila aku.

Kenapa Sango? Apakah sebenci itu kamu padaku sehingga kamu tidak mau bersahabat denganku lagi? Haah! Akankah keadaan akan menjadi lebih baik? Kuharap iya. Tapi kalau memang tidak bisa menjadi lebih baik apakah aku akan pasrah saja? Toh dia juga tidak peduli padaku.

Aku berbalik kembali ke kelas. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan aneh yang diberikan kedua laki-laki itu padaku. Oke! Kalau itu memang maumu, Sango, akan kupenuhi. Aku tidak akan berbicara padamu lagi.

Saat pelajaran berlangsung, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi. Pikiranku terus terpusat pada Sango yang sedari tadi terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Apakah hanya segitu arti persahabatan kita sejak dulu? Ia tertawa saat berbicara dengan Rin dan membaca sebuah novel. Aku benci itu! Dia terus tersenyum sedangkan aku terus cemberut kayak orang baru ketahuan mencuri?! Yang benar saja!

Mungkin aku akan membuat sebuah cerita untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Aku mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang kusobek dari buku, kemudian menuliskan sesuatu _'Next Day'_ Judulnya.

_'Uuuh... Aku benci setengah mati sekarang.. Sahabat yang paling kupercaya dan sudah kukenal sejak dulu mengabaikanku karena dia mendapat teman baru yang -menurutnya- jauh lebih baik dari padaku-pikirku- dia berkata aku yang tidak mau bersahabat dengannya tapi sebenarnya dialah yang tidak mau. Memang aku seharusnya tidak boleh mengatakan hal ini untuk YANG kedua kalinya juga merasakannya tapi aku harus mengatakannya dan jika tidak... Aku akan langsung melemparnya ke jurang yang paling dalam. Aku benci padanya.. End of story'_

Setelah menulis apa yang ada di pikiranku, aku menyelipkan kertas itu di buku paling tebal dan terbesar yang ada di tasku. Entah aku sedang berfikir jernih atau tidak, rasanya aku butuh teman bicara. Bagaimana kalau Kagura? Mungkin dia bisa membantuku. Atau mungkin tidak.

Tapi kurasa aku tidak akan melakukannya sekarang karena bel sudah berbunyi. Kuperhatikan setiap murid yang masuk. Mereka semua bahagia. Biasanya dengan melihat mereka begitu aku akan ikut senang. Tapi justru tidak. Suara bising percakapan mereka membuat telingaku sakit. Ada yang bermain pianika. Cukup bagus, tapi membuatku jauh lebih buruk. Akhirnya dengan geram aku berteriak "DIAM!" Dengan reflek.

Semua langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatapku bingung. Aku tidak mempedulikan tatapan mereka dan kembali duduk. Kudengar teman-temanku berbisik "Kenapa sih Kagome?"

"Kok dia tiba-tiba dia teriak?"

Terserah kalian mau berbicara apa. Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan lakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan. Kalian terserah. Kalau kalian mau menyalahkan seseorang lebih baik salahkan saja gadis dengan wajah polos tak bersalah itu. Yang sedang duduk bersama teman-baru-nya, dan menatapku bingung sama seperti yang lain. Dia yang membuatku seperti ini. Ikatan yang dibuat selama bertahun-tahun ia injak seperti menginjak semut.

Sisa pelajaran kembali dilanjutkan. Berjalan bagus, tapi tidak cukup untuk mengalihkan pikiranku. Akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga kubuat diriku konsentrasi "Oi.. Kagome!" Panggil seseorang. Kutengokkan kepalaku hendak melihat siapa orangnya. Ternyata Shippo. Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini padahal gedung SD dan SMA jauh...

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanyaku judes.

"Hiish! Galak banget sih. Kan aku cuma berkunjung.. Tidak boleh?" Ia berjalan dan duduk di atas mejaku. Sopan bener nih anak.

Aku menghembuskan napas pendek "Bukannya gitu. Aku hanya.. Lagi bete!" Jawabku malas. Shippo mengunyah sebuah permen karet kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati wajahku.

Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya menatapku dan mengunyah buble gum. Beberapa saat kemudian saat aku hendak memprotes kelakukannya yang membuatku tambah bete, ia meniup balon tersebut dan.. DUAR! Pecah dan menempel di wajahku. Teman-teman sekeliling sempat menatapku geli dan kemudian tawa mereka pecah.

"Shippo.." Kataku dengan suara horror. Gadis kecil sialan itu hanya tertawa bahagia sambil melangkah pergi kembali ke gedungnya.

Bener-bener deh. Apa hari ini memang hari terburukku? Setelah kehilangan temanku sekarang ada lagi pemberontak kecil.

Okee meski kesal dan berkata tidak peduli, harus kuakui saja. Aku merasa kesepian sekarang. Sudah sekitar 3 hari kami berdiam-diaman. Sama sekali tidak ada komunikasi. Ternyata memang benar ia marah padaku. Setelah berfikir selama berhari-hari aku baru sadar kalau ternyata akulah yang salah. Aku melakukannya secara tidak baik. Aku berkata kasar.

Belakangan ini aku justru lebih sering bermain bersama Kagura dan bercurhat-ria dengan teman baruku, berlembar-lembar kertas yang kutulisi dengan beribu-ribu tulisan.

"Hei.. Kenapa kamu tidak coba untuk berbicara dengannya? Katakan padanya kalau kau menyesal" Saran Kagura sambil melahap _bento _nya.

Aku tersenyum sinis mendengar saran tak bermutu yang sudah kudengar beratus-ratus kali dari orang yang sama "Tidak! Aku tidak mau. Aku benci dengan sikapnya yang tidak menghargai temannya" Jawabku pernuh penekanan dan tidak menyenbunyikan kekesalan yang kubuat-buat.

Kagura hanya menghela napas pasrah "Kamu tau? Kemaren.. Kalau tidak salah. Sango mengirimku _e-mail_. Katanya kamu itu orangnya tidak menghargai dia. Seenaknya sendirilah istilahnya"

Haaa? Aku? Tidak menghargainya? "Maksudmu tidak menghargai itu apa?" Tanyaku bingung. Yang benar saja. Aku menghargainya kok.

"Ini yang kusebut itu. Kamu kadang menolak untuk mengoreksi sikapmu itu. Jadi kamu tidak bisa belajar. Lebih baik kamu lihat dulu sifatmu sebelum mengoreksi sifat yang lain" Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menepuk pipiku pelan "Aku balik dulu ke kelas. Nanti aku akan membantumu meminta maaf!" Katanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aku hanya bisa melongo. Apa sih yang dipikirkan anak itu? Aah.. Sudahlah. Bodo amat. Kan dia yang memutuskan untuk tidak mau berurusan denganku lagi. Kenapa aku harus peduli? Tapi kalau boleh jujur aku masih mengharapkan dirinya mau kembali menjadi temanku. Hanya dia yang mengerti aku. Kagura hanya demen mengerjaiku saja.

Kuraih selembar kertas yang sudah agak lusuh yang diisi oleh berkalimat-kalimat. Kucari bagian yang masih kosong dan kutulis sesuatu "_Next Day-Part 3_"

_"Aku kesepian. Aku sendiri. Sahabatku meninggalkanku. Aku benci padanya. Tapi di sisi lain aku merindukan senyuman dan tawanya. Aku sangat senang bersama dengannya. Bersama dengannya sekelilingku yang terasa suram menjadi lebih berwarna. Mulutku berkata aku kesal, tapi hatiku mengatakan rindu. Aku akan mengatakannya secara jujur, kalau aku ingin dia kembali menjadi sahabatku!"_

Seperti yang biasa kulakukan, aku menyelipkan kertas itu di bukuku kemudian berusaha mencari sosok yang familiar. Ia masih bersama dengan Rin. Tertawa dan bersenang-senang.

Pulang sekolah, aku kembali menjalankan kebiasaanku selama 3 hari ini. Berjalan sendirian melewati bangunan yang menjulang tinggi membuatku merasa kecil. Biasanya aku akan berteriak-teriak bersama Sango untuk mencerahkan suasana. Tapi sekarang masa itu sudah berakhir.

Kukeluarkan ponselku dari saku rok kemudian membuka blog ku dan menulis status.

_"Jika kau sebegitunya membenciku, dan tidak ingin menjadi sahabatku lagi, jangan pernah berbicara padaku ataupun dengan orang-orang yang dekat denganku"_

Setelah meyakinkan diri sendiri untuk menulisnya, ku-post kemudian menutup ponsel.

Sepertinya setelah hari ini aku akan memulai kehidupanku dari awal.

Malamnya, saat sedang asyik menulis cerpen di hp, aku mendapat e-mail yang memberitaukan kalau ada yang memberi komentar pada status di blogku. Karena penasaran akhirnya aku membuka blogku dan melihat nama dan sederet kalimat pendek yang tercantum di bawah statusku.

_HiraiSango23_

_Hanya kesalahpahaman yang kurasakan selama ini. Kupikir apa yang kupikir benar dan ternyata salah._

Hanya itu yang tercantum di sana. Entah apa maksudnya dengan kesalahpahaman itu, aku tidak mempedulikannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sango mengirim komentar lagi.

_HiraiSango23_

_Aku tidak pernah mengatakan benci ataupun tidak ingin menjadi teman lagi. Bukankah sudah kukatakan dari awal jika kau tidak mau, aku akan menurutinya? Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kau minta._

Jadi sekarang ia melemparnya padaku? Menjadikanku penjahat? Aku akan mengirimnya komentar.

_SacredKago_

_Apapun keputusanmu akan kupenuhi. Aku akan mundur dan tidak akan menyusahkanmu lagi. It's up to you. I don't really care._

Balasku pada akhirnya. Entah apa sebenarnya itu adalah keinginanku yang sebenarnya untuk mengatakan hal itu.

Sambil menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, aku memencat tombol send. Aku tidak tau apa yang kulakukan saat itu. Semakin aku mencoba untuk menahannya air mataku semakin tidak dapat dikendalikan. Mungkin ini memang akhirnya.

Sango kembali mengirim komentar.

_HiraiSango23_

_Kurasa saat ini sudah saatnya kita meluruskan masalah yang satu ini. Sekarang juga. Harus! Kita bertemu di kafe tempat biasa._

Bertemu? Apakah aku cukup kuat untuk menemuinya?

Aku berfikir sejenak. Antara bertemu atau tidak aku tidak tau. Sudahlah. Paling dia hanya bercanda.

Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur, mencoba membuat mataku menutup dan tertidur.

Entah berapa lama aku tertidur, intinya aku mendengar suara teriakan dari arah luar kamarku "Kagome!" Teriak ibuku. Kutengokkan kepalaku melihat jam. Jam 10 malam. Aduuh! Bu, aku ingin tidur "Kagome! Dipanggil kok tidak dijawab?" Suara itu kembali bersaut-sautan. Mungkin tidak akan berhenti sampai aku mau menemuinya.

Akhirnya dengan tenaga yang kuperoleh dari tidur yang singkat, kuangkat bokongku dari ranjang kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu kemudian menarik gagang pintunya "_Doushita_, mama?" Tanyaku sambil mengusap mataku dengan sebelah tangan.

Saat itu juga aku masih tidak menyadari apa-apa. Dengan malas kupaksa mataku yang berat ini untuk terbuka. Saat itulah aku melihat wajah ibuku yang seperti sehabis melihat setan "Mama?" Tanyaku pada akhirnya.

Ibu tidak berbicara apa-apa dan masih menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Beberapa saat kemudian ibu mencoba beristirahat. Dengan wajahnya yang dibuat tenang, ia menceritakan semuanya. Tapi aku tau nada gemetar itu. Sesuatu telah terjadi.

5 menit duduk dalam keheningan, hanya terdengar suara detikan jam, dan sedetik kemudian memeriahkan suasana dengan suara hantaman pintu yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

_'Sango hilang. Kata Nene-san, ibu Sango, Sango keluar jam 7 malam tadi. Katanya ingin bertemu dengan temannya. Tapi sampai sekarang belum kembali'_

Huso! Tidak mungkin! Jangan katakan kalau Sango masih menungguku?!

Aku terus berlari. Menembus gelapnya malam, melawan rasa takut yang menyerangku dan kantuk yang masih belum hilang.

Kira-kira 5 menit berlari, aku sampai di sebuah kafe di dekat stasiun. Mataku melihat sekeliling berusaha menangkap apapun yang ada di sana. Akhirnya, di sebuah kursi di samping pintu masuk kafe, seorang gadis tengah duduk di sana, menundukkan kepalanya di atas meja "Sango.." Panggilku dengan suara kecil.

Sango mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke sana kemari. Tepat saat itu matanya bertatap dengan mataku. Terdapat sinar kelegaan terpancar di matanya dan ia langsung berlari dan memelukku "Sa.. ngo.. A.. Ku.. Tidak bisa bernapas" Ucapku susah payah.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan masih dalam posisi semula, ia mengatakan sesuatu padaku "_Gomennasai.._" Ucapnya pertama kali.

"Eh?"

Ia mulai terisak "Gomennesai.. Selama ini aku selalu menghindarimu.. Hiks.. Bermain bersama Rin.. Hiks.. Mengalihkan.. Hiks.." Ku letakkan jari telunjuk di mulutnya mengisyaratkannya untuk berhenti bicara. Kukeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan dari kantong jaketku dan mengusap matanya yang basah.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu. Aku tidak akan bisa mendengar penjelasanmu kalau kamu terus menangis" Aku harus berusaha menenangkannya. Bisa gawat nanti kalau ada yang liat dua gadis duduk di tengah jalan. Tengah malam lagi. Apa lagi Sango sedang menangis "Nah, sebaiknya sekarang kita ke rumahku dulu dan kita bicarakan selanjutnya setelah kau sudah tenang dan meminum susu hangat" Kugiring ia untuk berdiri.

Ia mengangguk dan mengikutiku. Kami berjalan bersama. Sango memulai "Gomen-"

"Sst!" Potongku "Jangan berbicara dulu. Sudah kubilang kan, kita akan membicarakannya perlahan-lahan di rumah. Jangan memaksakan diri" Aku tersenyum sembari menatapnya.

Sango tidak merespon apa-apa. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Beberapa saat kemudian kami sampai di rumah. Kau tau seperti apa wajah ibuku saat melihat Sango pulang bersamaku? Wajahnya berbinar-binar plus mata memelas, dan ia langsung terbang memeluk Sango seperti Sango adalah anak kandungnya yang terpisah dengannya hampir seumur hidup. Entah siapa sebenarnya anak ibu itu "_Hai.. Hai.. _Ibu, biarkanlah Sango dulu. Aku akan mengantarnya ke kamarku" Ucapku sambil menarik Sango.

Sesaat sampai di kamarku, Sango yang tadi hendak mengatakan sesuatu mengurungkan niatnya dan duduk manis di atas karpet bergambar angkasa milikku "_Gomen_" Sejak kemaren sampai sekarang hanya kata-kata itu saja yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku mengangkat sebelah tanganku tanda tak tertarik.

"Jika hanya itu saja yang ingin kau katakan lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Besok akan menjadi hari yang berat" Aku berjalan menuju ranjangku. Sesaat tadi aku berfikir untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku selama berhari-hari ini. Tapi setelah mendengarnya berkata hal seperti itu, membuatku ogah membuka mulut lebih lama.

"_Ano_.. Aku tau kau marah padaku. Selama berhari-hari ini aku terus memperhatikan sikapmu yang sangat marah. Aku tidak berani berkata padamu. Makanya aku memilih untuk diam. Karena kupikir kau marah padaku dan ingin memiliki waktu sendiri, aku mundur" Ucapnya sedih.

Aku berbaring membelakanginya. Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Tapi, ada 1 poin yang membuatku mengkerutkan kening. Aku beranjak dari posisi tidurku dan duduk di atas ranjang "Apa yang tadi kau katakan?" Tanyaku sembari menyipitkan mata.

"Eh? Kau membutuhkan waktu sendiri?"

"Bukan-bukan!" Ucapku menebas angin dengan tangan kananku "Sebelum itu" Lanjutku.

"Uum.. Tentang.. Kamu benci padaku?"

"Nah!" Ucapku agak keras membuat Sango kaget "Apa maksudnya itu?" Okee sekarang aku benar-benar aneh.

"Ma.. Sudmu?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

Apakah aku boleh menjitaknya "Tadi kamu bilang aku membencimu?" Ia mengangguk "Kau salah besar!" Wajahnya terangkat menatap wajahku. Aku kembali melanjutkan "Aku tidak pernah bilang membencimu kok!" Balasku sewot.

Wajah Sango terlihat sangat kaget "Eh.. Tapi.. Selama ini kamu tidak mau berbicara ataupun menyapaku. Setiap kali aku mendekat kamu menjauhiku. Seperti waktu pelajaran Sesso-_sensei_.. Saat mau gabung, kamu malah pergi ke bangku belakang.." Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Haah.. Kapan aku melakukannya? Pikir kembali Kagome. Ah! Jangan-jangan hal itu?

Aku merangkak turun dari ranjang dan duduk di depan Sango "Hei! Aku tidak pernah menghindarimu. Yang kau bilang aku pergi ke belakang itu karena aku sudah selesa berbicara dengan Ayumi dan ingin menulis lagi di bangku belakang!" Jelasku se-jelas-jelasnya padanya "Kini kau sudah mengerti?"

"Tidak!"

"Ha?"

"Terus.. Saat kau yang terus pergi setiap aku mendekat?" Wajahnya semakin serius. Uuh.. Aku pusing. Rasanya seperti mau pingsan.

"Kalau itu," Aku menggaruk kepalaku kasar "Kan kau juga liat, belakangan ini aku suka bermain bersama Kaguran dan Eri, setiap saat setiap waktu, saat aku hendak kembali ke kelas mereka kembali memanggilku. Jangan salahkan aku kalau saat yang sama kau ada di sana. Makanya kamu berfikir aku membencimu" Aku tak berfikir masalahnya akan muter-muter.

Aku menyentuh keningku dengan sebelah tangan "Justru.. Aku juga berfikir kalau kamu membenciku!" Ucapku lemas.

"Kagome.. Juga berfikir seperti itu?" Tanyanya dengan mata berbinar. Kenapa dia harus menunjukkan wajah seperti itu? Seakan-akan ia senang kalau aku merasa kesulitan "Jadi.. Selama ini-"

"Ya. Aku bertingkah seperti orang bodoh karen- Aargh.. Sudahlah. Benar-benar memalukan. Masa aku harus mengatakannya?" Baru saja aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Sango sudah melompat menubruk diriku sehingga aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh "_I.. Itaiyo_.. Sango" Rintihku.

"Ahaha.. _Gomen, gomen_" Ia tersenyum bahagia "Tapi kalau boleh jujur aku senang sekali mengetahui kalau Kagome tidak membenciku. Merasa bahkan sahabat terbaikku akan membenciku, aku menjadi gila" Ia menutup wajahnya, melindungi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Jadi.. Kita baikan lagi?"

"Tentu saja!" Ia membuka tangannya lebar-lebar sambil menunjukkan senyumannya yang biasa "Kita tidur bareng yuk malam ini?"

Senyuman itu, wajahnya yang berseri-seri dan suara tawa yang menggema di seluruh ruangan. Benar-benar persis seperti dulu saat aku bertengkar hebat dengan Sango untuk yang pertama kalinya saat kami masih duduk di kelas 5 SD "Okee! Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau saat pagi kamu sudah di lantai atau di kamar mandi!"

"Huh! Bukankah seharusnya itu berlaku padamu? Kan kamu kalau tidur kayak lagi perang dunia ke-2. Bisa-bisa badanku remuk semua nih pagi-pagi" Ucapnya sok manis.

"Keh! Dari pada kau? Kamu tidur pasti suka mimpiin yang enggak-enggak ya? Suka ngiler segunung plus wajah mesum!"

"Apaan sih! Wajah tau! Itu kan lagi mimpi indah!"

Kita terus adu mulut. Diantara kami sama sekali tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Merasa sudah menguras tenaga kami, dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, kamu segere beranjak tidur mempersiapkan tenaga kami melanjutkan kegiatan besok.

"_Ohauyoooo gozaaaimaasuuuu_!" Suaraku dan suara Sango menggema di seluruh ruangan. _Like always~_ teman-teman kami menutup telinganya karena suara kami yang bahkan bisa memekakkan telinga. Bisa kulihat wajah mereka agak memerah menahan marah.

Mereka tidak berani protes kepada kami karena tau nyawa mereka sudah berada di ujung tanduk kalau melawan kami. Kudengar suara tepukan tangan dari sebelah kami. PLOK PLOK "Wah! Wah! _Like always, ladies_, kalian memang sepasang gorila perusak suasana pagi yang indah ini" Uuh padahal kukira tidak akan menemuinya saat aku baru saja berbaikan dengan Sango. Laki-laki ini memang perlu dijitak.

Dia Kouga dari klan serigala utara. Laki-laki satu ini bener-bener suka bikin ribut. Mentang-mentang populer, dasar menyebalkan. Sok bahasa inggris padahal grammarnya aja abstrak.

"Diem deh, _O-Hime-sama_" Ucap Sango. Setiap kata ia memberi penekanan agar si narsis satu ini bisa menjaga sikap dan menahan kenarsisannya yang bahkan lebih buruk dari orang narsis manapun.

Kouga hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tau tidak akan menang adu bacot dengan Sango. Yang ada kena batunya nanti.

"Wah! Kalau dilihat ternyata kalian sudah baikan ya?" Suara yang manis itu. _Dia_!

"Rin!" Ucap Sango gembira. Meski aku sudah berbaikan dengan Sango aku masih tidak bisa menerima gadis satu ini. Tapi harus kuakui untuk sesekian kalinya kalau dia anak yang cukup manis.

Sepertinya Rin menyadari auraku yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat "_Gomen _Kagome-san. Apa kamu tidak suka aku berada di sini? Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. _Ohayou_" Sebelum ia pergi, entah mengapa aku menahannya dengan meneriakkan namanya.

"Aku.. Tidak bilang tidak suka"

Sango memulai atau bisa dibilang menyela kata-kataku "Kalau kau marah karena selama kita bertengkar aku selalu bersama Rin sebenarnya aku minta pendapat dan sarannya, bagaimana aku harus berbaikan dan membujukmu untuk mau berbicara padamu. Jadi kau tidak seharusnya marah padanya"

"_Wakatta...teimasu_" Ucapku pelan "Gomen, Rin. Selama ini aku mengira kalau kau penyebab Sango tidak mau berbicara padaku lagi! Aku sangat menyesal!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi aku membungkukkan badanku.

"Ah.. Enggak papa kok" Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau memang anak yang baik! Apa lagi kamu anak yang manis. Aku benar-benar jatuh hati padamu saat pertama kali melihatmu!" Okee sepertinya aku sudah mulai gila "Aah.. Maksudku.. Bukan.. Ano..."

Kudengar Rin dan Sango tertawa. Waah malu sekali aku "Kamu benar.. Hff.. Benar gila.. Kagome-_chan_! Ahahaha"

Sabar Kagome.. Sabar. Kapan ya aku bisa memukul Sango tanpa harus menahan diri?

Aku menatap kedua gadis yang berdiri di depanku ini. Laki-laki narsis itu tampaknya sudah pergi. Kalau dipikir lebih dalam ini, tampaknya memang setiap orang sangat sulit menemukan kepercayaan dari seorang sahabat.

Sering kali banyak orang yang dihianati sahabatnya. Di dunia ini, selain kasih sayang dari keluargamu, kita juga memerlukan seorang lagi untuk menjadi orang yang kita percaya dan mempercayai kita. Selama kita percaya pada sahabat kita, hubungan yang selama ini ada, akan terus berjalan baik. Tapi ada kalanya saat sekelompok sahabat mengalami masalah. Seperti salah paham dan bertengkar karena masalah kecil.

Tentu saja semua itu diperlukan untuk mempererat hubungan. Tanpa kesulitan yang kita lalui pertama kali, kita tidak akan pernah mendapat kepercayaan yang sesungguhnya.

Contohnya, saat aku salah paham dengan Sango, kupikir aku akan kehilangan dia. Tapi justru malah sebaliknya. Saat semua masalah itu dibicarakan baik-baik dan tidak saling menutup diri, semua masalah dapat dengan cepat terselesaikan. Bahkan sekarang hubungan kami lebih dekat dari sebelumnya dan kami mendapat seorang teman baru.

_Arigatou kami-sama._. Karena telah memberikanku sahabat yang sangat mempercayaiku. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjaga hubungan ini agar tidak pecah.

**OWARI~**

**Kyaaa fic Noe setelah setengah tahun selesai juga. Fic one shot yang cukup panjang. Capek juga nih tangan. **

**Okeee~ Noe may berterima kasih kepada para reader yang mau membaca fic Noe. Dan jangan lupa untuk memberi komentar kalau ada kesalahan dalam fic Noe. Segala kritikan akan Noe terima tapi, mohon jangan kejam-kejam komentarnya *nangis* *plak**

**Sip! Tak perlu banyak omong lagi, ini akhir dari fic I'm Alone. Tapi mungkin nanti akan muncul versi Sango's Side. Tapi tak tau kapan.**

_**Ja nee~**_


End file.
